


Parallel

by TheGeek01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drabble, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeek01/pseuds/TheGeek01
Summary: When Martha and the Doctor are running for their lives, she meets somone... unexpected.Just usual Doctor Who sillyness. Idk the idea sounded cool





	Parallel

Martha loved travelling with the Doctor. She really did. When the handsome stranger asked her to join him, and after he showed her his transportation, how could she refuse? The only thing he hadn’t bothered to mention to her, was how much running was involved. Sure, there was a mediocre amount of running when they met Shakespeare, but that was only yesterday, her standards. 

Now here she was, wheezing and trying to keep up with him, through the muddy woods, being chased by some aliens that she could only describe as alien. The Doctor had called them some long, and frankly confusing name, and she couldn’t remember it for the life of her. But, she quickly got the gist that they were dangerous and that they were hungry. 

What the were hungry for wasn’t that big of a mystery. 

“Doctor! Slow down!” She yelled from at least 20 feet in front of her, but he didn’t seem to hear her. He zoomed off, not seeming to remember that Martha was, in fact, behind him. 

Feeling tired, and extremely out of breath, Martha decided to hide behind a tree and wait for the aliens to pass her by. She wasn’t very tall or noticeable, so she would hide fairly well. She held her breath as the aliens passed by and went to the Doctor instead. 

Martha exhaled deeply and closed her eyes in relief, and sunk down to the ground, more than ready to give her tired legs a rest. But, she opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow when she heard a sigh on the opposite side of the tree. 

She quietly stood up, ready for anything. For all she knew, it could be an alien. Without making a noise, she tiptoed around the tree only to see a young man doing the exact same thing. She gasped, surprised, and stepped back, and he did the same. 

He was her same skin tone, wearing the male version of almost the exact same clothes, and long hair for a man pulled back in what she would call a ponytail, just like her. 

“W-who are you?” They asked simultaneously. They both didn’t say anything for an awkwardly long time to avoid copying each other. 

“My name’s Martha.” Martha introduced herself slowly. “I’m Mark.” He answered, with the same accent as hers, a London accent. 

“You’re from London?” Martha inquired with a smile. He smiled back at her. “Yeah. I’m assuming you are as well?” 

Martha nodded. Then, she wondered, what was he doing out here, all alone in a forest? 

“May I ask what you’re doing in a remote forest, in Switzerland?” Martha asked, curious about his response. 

He just shook his head. “You’re never gonna believe me if I told ya.” He informed her. “Try me. I have heard and seen some very unbelievable things recently.” She said. Nothing he could say would be weirder than what she’d already seen with the Doctor, plus what she was seeing today. 

“Well, I’m travelling with someone who goes by the name of the Doctor, and we were chased by aliens. But, I was left behind, accidentally. We’re trying to outrun the aliens, but I wasn’t fast enough. I took refuge behind this tree. They haven’t found me yet, so I’m taking that as a good sign.” Mark ended with a laugh.   
Martha slowly backed away from him, narrowing her eyes. “Wait, you’re travelling with the Doctor?” She asked slowly, wondering if she’d heard him correctly. “Yeah. That’s what I   
said.” 

Martha shook her head, trying to make sense of this. If he was travelling with the Doctor, then how come she’d never seen him on the TARDIS. Surely she would’ve met him by now. 

“That’s impossible. Because I’m travelling with the Doctor, and I haven’t met you on the TARDIS yet.” Martha told him slowly. “But, if you’re travelling with the Doctor, how come I haven’t seen you on the TARDIS?” He asked, his brows were drawn together in confusion. 

“Doctor!” Both of them called, not letting their gaze be drawn from each other. 

The Doctor came running towards her, wanting to see what was wrong, and what was holding up his newest companion. 

In the opposite direction, was a woman that came running towards Mark. And Martha had to admit, if the Doctor was a woman, that is what she would look like. 

In the same rather fashionable pinstriped suit that looked rather good on her, white converse and her brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had the same skin tone and everything. She even had a women’s version of the Janis Joplin coat the Doctor was oh so fond of. 

“Oh, hello! I’m the Doctor.” Martha’s Doctor said with a smile as soon as he noticed Mark. Then, Mark’s Doctor came up right behind him and said the exact same thing. 

Both Doctors looked incredibly confused when they saw each other. 

“No… I think you’re mistaken. I’m the Doctor.” Martha’s Doctor said slowly as if he was consoling a child. Mark’s Doctor squinted her eyes at him, then after a second, her eyes widened significantly. “Noooo…”

Martha’s Doctor started to catch on. “Not again…”

Martha looked up at him, confused. “Not again? What do you mean, ‘not again’?” She asked, but the Doctor didn’t answer. 

Mark and Martha’s Doctor walked in front of their companions to face each other. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” They both said simultaneously. “Stop copying me!” They said, in union again. “I said stop it!” Once again at the same time. 

They both turned away and groaned. 

“Um, Doctor?” Mark asked, and both Doctors turned around to face him, and hissed a “Yes?”, both clearly irritated with each other. 

“Uh, what did he mean, ‘not again’?” Mark asked. Martha chose not to acknowledge that both the Doctors paid attention to him, and not when she asked the question. 

“A while back, when Ross was with me, and Mickie, we accidentally landed in an alternate universe, where everything was mostly the same, but there were still some subtle differences.” Mark’s Doctor explained. 

“Although I wouldn’t call all the zeppelins flying in the air that subtle.” Martha’s Doctor added. Mark’s Doctor looked back at him. “You got zeppelins? In our world, all the cars were basically rockets.” She said incredulously. 

“So, what happens now?” Martha asked to not a specific Doctor. “Well… two Doctors from a parallel universe in the same place means there’s a rip in the fabric of the universe.   
That is very, not good.” Martha’s Doctor told everyone. 

“Also, we have the Raxphinnixians hot on our trail. Any minutes they’ll be turning around the corner.” Mark’s Doctor added. 

“Right. Okay, so, how about you and Mark take care of them, and I and Martha will take care the whole, universe thing.” Martha’s Doctor suggested. The other Doctor nodded in agreement. 

Martha’s Doctor looked down at her and smiled. He lived for this adventure. He didn’t do domestics, and he couldn’t really imagine a life in which he wasn’t running from some sort of danger. It kept him alive. 

“Allons-y!”


End file.
